1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for storing data during a video telephony call, and more particularly, to a method and system for storing data in a mobile communication server during a video telephony call by a portable terminal having a video telephony call function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is equipped with a function of rapidly transmitting data as well as a voice call function. As high-speed data transmission is becoming popular, a portable terminal having a video telephony call function is an area of great interests. The current wireless data communication network has not sufficiently considered functions related with video telephony call due to data transmission speed and the compatibility issues. However, as data transmission technology is enhanced by WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like, portable terminals with a video telephony call function have become commercialized. Moreover, the availability of wider screens enabled the resolution of the portable terminals to becomes higher, so it is possible to clearly show user and its surroundings during a video telephony call.
During a video telephony call, it is possible to have a conversation while looking at a receiving party, thus a user may desire to preserve video and audio data generated during the video telephony call. Some portable terminals can record video and audio data of the receiving party during a video telephony call.
In order for a user to store data during a video telephony call in a portable terminal, an ample memory space is required which prevents the user to use such a feature freely.
Also, since the size of the recorded data is large, it is difficult to transmit to a web server or to another user.
Further, a portable terminal equipped for a video telephony call drastically reduces the battery life if the recording feature is on during a video telephony call which causes the video telephony call to be dropped or communication with the base station to be disconnected.